


Противные старики

by SexyThing



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Всплеск энергии приводит Рика в Гравити Фоллз – прямо к крыльцу Хижины тайн, где его ждет неожиданная встреча…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [horrible old men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235045) by finmagik. 



> Выполнено для команды Retellings & Crossovers на Фандомной Битве-2016.

Летающая тарелка опустилась на зелено-коричневую парковочную площадку, окруженную лесом. 

– Ну вот, Мор-(бурп)-ти, и Гравити Фоллз.

Морти взглянул на деревянный домик с остроконечной крышей и вывеской «Хижина тайн». Оторвавшаяся буква «Ж» лежала на скате крыши.

– И зачем мы здесь?

– Я засек здесь зашкаливающий всплеск энергии, – ответил Рик. – Нужно узнать, что тут происходит.

Он открыл дверь летающей тарелки, и они вышли, сопровождаемые звоном и плеском опрокинутых бутылок. Рик извлек какую-то мигающую огоньками и гудящую коробочку. К ним подбежали двое детей: мальчик и девочка.

– Эй, это вы сейчас вышли из летающей тарелки? – спросил Диппер.

– Ага, – вздохнул Морти.

– Вот это круть! – восторженно возопил Диппер.

– Да не очень, там воняет пивом и блевотиной, – признался Морти.

Мейбл улыбнулась ему.

– Я Мейбл, а что вы здесь делаете? Тебе нравятся свинки? Хочешь наклейку?

– Я… я не знаю, дедушка Рик говорит, здесь творится что-то странное… Надеюсь, вы не погибните.

– Погибнем? Не говори глупостей, – сказала Мейбл и прилепила на лоб Морти наклейку.

– Ты милая… это плохо… – сказал Морти.

С крыльца вдруг раздался крик. Прадядя Стэн только вышел и заметил посетителей. Он все еще был в майке и боксерах и орал, свирепо потрясая кулаком:

– РИК САНЧЕЗ! ТЫ АЛКАШ И ЛЖИВЫЙ ИЗМЕНЩИК!

– …С-Стэн, ты растолстел, и шляпа тебя не (бурп) красит, – отозвался Рик.

– Я тебе устрою! – взревел Стэн и кинулся на него.

Рик выудил небольшой лазерный пистолет, Мейбл завизжала, Диппер что-то крикнул, Морти закрыл ладонями глаза. Но уже через секунду выстрел ушел в сторону и заморозил пролетающую мимо птицу, которая тут же упала на землю. Стэн лупил Рика по лицу.

– Что это за хрень, Стэн? Предварительные ласки? – засмеялся Рик и пошел в атаку, пуская в ход зубы, ногти и кулаки.

Они дрались, перебрасываясь как ударами, так и ругательствами. В конце концов, оба в грязи и крови, они повалились, Стэн придавил Рика своим весом и принялся лупить его головой о землю. Дети с ужасом наблюдали.

– ЭТО ЗА ТО, ЧТО БРОСИЛ МЕНЯ В КОЛУМБИИ!

Бац.

– Я собирался вернуться!

Бац!

– ЛЖЕЦ! ЭТО ЗА ТО, ЧТО НЕ ОТВЕЧАЛ НА ПИСЬМА!

– Ты слишком много написал.

Бац!

– ЭТО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ЖЕНИЛСЯ ДО МОЕГО ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ!

БАЦ!

– М-мне пришлось, я ее обрюхатил.

А затем Рик поцеловал Стэна в треснувшие, окровавленные губы, а Стэн сжал его в объятиях и яростно ответил.

– Фууууу, – содрогнувшись, выдавил Диппер.

– Это как-то неправильно… – подавился Морти.

– Ооой, они помирились! – радостно возопила Мейбл.

Мальчики уставились на нее.

– Что? Я все время пишу такие фанфики!

Двое стариков, измазанные в грязи и крови, несколько минут лежали на земле. Затем сели. Рик протянул Стэну фляжку, тот рассмеялся и сделал большой глоток.


End file.
